


亲爱的叶莲娜谢尔盖耶夫娜

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - USSR, Gen, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 1981年，挪威苏维埃社会主义共和国，奥斯陆港的一座小镇上，六个面临毕业的中学生，为了自己的前途，决定贿赂试卷保管人，中学教师叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 选择日本语是一种抗议。  
> 本文并没有写完，不是没有结尾，而是没有中间过程

1981年，挪威苏维埃社会主义共和国，奥斯陆港的一座小镇上，六个面临毕业的中学生，为了自己的前途，决定贿赂试卷保管人，中学教师叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜。

一天的监考早已让叶莲娜疲惫不堪，但她还是强撑着身体，去看看是谁在敲门。  
迎接她的是一大捧鲜花，“生日快乐！敬爱的叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜！”，原来是她的六个学生。  
抱着鲜花的是茜芙，一个各项成绩都很优秀的学生，除了俄文不太好。茜芙旁边是洛基，他几乎是一个模范生，除了协助过一次作弊，帮他哥哥通过考试，除此之外，再无缺点。洛基旁边，是他的哥哥索尔，还有索尔的几个朋友。都是成绩不出众的学生，叶莲娜对他们没什么印象。  
“这真是太感谢你们了！”叶莲娜感觉心里暖暖的，谁会在别人记住自己生日时不感动呢，“难为你们特意跑这么远，快请进来。外面还有点凉吧？”北欧早春的夜晚，总是带着些湿冷。  
叶莲娜家中布置朴实，也没什么好吃的小玩意可以给这些学生。她略带歉意地笑着：“我家中不经常来人，也没有什么可以招待你们……”  
“没关系，我们敬爱的叶莲娜，我们都已经准备好了。”洛基晃了一下手中的香槟，又向他的哥哥用眼神示意。索尔打开了礼盒包装，是一套精致的水晶酒杯。  
叶莲娜终于明白俄文老师为什么这么喜欢洛基了。“我是你们的老师，可我没有招待你们，这怎么好意思……”家中还有一些食材，可以做一些简单的菜品，“茜芙，来，我们去做一点沙拉。”  
茜芙看了一眼洛基，洛基点点头。  
  
等茜芙和叶莲娜都离开了客厅，沃斯塔格才长舒一口气，好像悬着的心终于放了下来，他说：“我们快行动吧。”  
洛基白了他一眼：“难道你会撬锁吗？”  
索尔开始劝架：“你确实不会撬锁，沃斯塔格。我们还是要听洛基的。”  
沃斯塔格则不信任洛基，他小声嘟囔：“洛基又用不着偷试卷。”  
霍根也持相同看法：“确实如此，洛基不用偷试卷。”  
索尔不做声。  
“但是，这个计划是洛基提出来的。”范达尔是唯一站在洛基这边的人，“如果你们不信任他，完全可以不参加。”  
洛基面不改色，好像讨论完全与他无关。  
范达尔看向洛基，说：“这项计划，洛基完全是为了我们。”  
“感谢你的信任。”洛基对范达尔笑了一下。笑容稍纵即逝，好像微笑只是表面功夫，用来敷衍范达尔的一样。  
可范达尔并没有仔细体会。  
  
厨房。  
叶莲娜切着红菜：“茜芙，你对于大学有什么想法吗？”  
茜芙搅拌着奶油，没有及时回答。叶莲娜尴尬地笑了笑，她们平日里并不熟悉：“对不起，茜芙，是我唐突了。”  
“不，敬爱的叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜，您的问题并不唐突。”茜芙停止搅拌奶油，她抬起头，“这是一个很大的问题，无关隐私。每个人的每时每刻，都应当在考虑。我也如此，我也应该每时每刻都准备着这个答案。”  
“我可以去莫斯科的大学，或者列宁格勒的；但他们呢？”  
“什么？”叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜没明白。  
“索尔、沃斯塔格、霍根与范达尔。”  
叶莲娜是一名教师，她开始劝说茜芙：“你们只是同乡而已，没有必要绑在一起。你离开他们，也可以过得很好。”  
“当然，当然，”茜芙摇着头，“我离开他们也可以过得很好，可他们呢？”尤其是索尔，他的俄语说不大利索，口音现在也非常奇怪，他们离开了我，怎么能过得好呢？  
“他们可能只能做个工人，毕业之后，到西伯利亚去砍柏树。”但那可是索尔啊，光明灿烂如索尔，他怎么能仅仅因为成绩落人之后，就作为伐木工度过此生呢？  
“我恐怕不明白。”叶莲娜说，这世界上有人要住在木屋里，就有人要去砍木头供人居住。  
“您当然不明白。因为您已经是冬日站在火炉旁，夏日躲在水泥屋里的数学教师了。”


	2. Chapter 2

茜芙端着沙拉出来，她的表情沮丧，索尔也注意到了。他扯了一下洛基的衣服，让洛基看一眼。洛基向索尔点点头，表示注意到了。  
“我也不是很会做饭。”叶莲娜更常去食堂，但今天她是她的生日，她面对的是专门来为她过生日的学生，“如果不好吃，也不必勉强自己。”她也没有做多少红菜汤，每人刚好一小碗而已。  
洛基又是最先说话的那个：“不，敬爱的谢尔盖耶夫娜，您可错了。您的手艺和我母亲的一样好。”  
索尔、霍根也随之附和。  
“敬爱的谢尔盖耶夫娜，”范达尔举起酒杯，里面是香槟，“我们以十年级一班全体学生之名，祝您长寿！”  
“以十年级一班全体学生之名！”霍根和沃斯塔格也站起来。  
“请您允许我们以十年级一班全体学生之名，祝您长寿。愿您长命百岁，愿您的明日如鲜花一般灿烂美好！培养出一代又一代成绩优秀的学生。”洛基跟上。  
叶莲娜伸手抹了抹眼角：“太感谢你们了。”她本以为今天会独自度过生日，她的母亲住院，父亲早已病逝。可是，这群可爱的学生啊……叶莲娜突然感到，一整天的辛劳都是值得的。  
他们坐下，还没聊上几句，洛基就开始哀叹：“索尔、范达尔，我们还是赶快走吧。”  
沃斯塔格一愣，霍根问：“怎么了，我们还没有聊几句。”  
洛基看向叶莲娜：“如果打搅到这里的客人，该怎么办呢？”  
这个体贴的孩子啊，“不，洛基，这里没有别的客人。这栋房子里，只有我一个人。”  
“您一个人。”洛基重复。叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜处在一个该结婚也不该结婚的年纪。  
谢尔盖耶夫娜进一步解释：“我的母亲住院了，所以只有我一个人。”  
“真是遗憾。”  
“哎，医生们都说，只有波夫教授的诊所才可能看得好。”谢尔盖耶夫娜岔开话题，“不说这个，说这个干什么。”  
“卷子是明天判吗？”洛基问。  
“是的，由委员会判。”  
“那现在呢？”洛基接着问。  
“当然是锁在保险柜里。”  
“敬爱的谢尔盖耶夫娜，您恐怕不知道，这是我们最后一次和沃斯塔格坐在一起了。”洛基低下头。  
“是的，”沃斯塔格说，“我这次会得零分。”  
谢尔盖耶夫娜坚定地摇头：“不会的，毕业考试是不打零分的。最低，也是三分。”  
沃斯塔格重新燃起希望：“什么也没写，也有三分？”  
谢尔盖耶夫娜不敢置信，这个学生平日里的成绩，也有三分，怎么会……  
“您不知道。”沃斯塔格低头叹气，“这次考试，它，太严了。我平日里都是抄的，这次也像抄，可我往左看，左面看不见；往右看，右面看不见。往前看，看不见……就什么也没写。”  
谢尔盖耶夫娜惊愕得几乎说不出话来。一个学生，但凡学那么一点，也不会这样啊。“现在说什么都完了，敬爱的谢尔盖耶夫娜。”洛基也在叹气，“这是我们最后一次，和沃斯塔格这个可爱的小胖子坐在一起了。” 


	3. Chapter 3

“沃斯塔格还不是悲剧的全部，”洛基一把拉起范达尔的手，“您一定知道范达尔，他写的诗歌曾在年级中展览。俄文老师称他为，未来的普希金。”  
“敬爱的叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜，”范达尔摇头笑道，“普希金在他的年代，可以成为数学零蛋的天才，我呢？”时代不同了，我们现在不仅要精通普希金、陀思妥耶夫斯基，还要懂得齐奥尔科夫斯基方程，无一不知、无一不晓才能成为文学家。  
“我的数学，要五分才能让我去莫斯科的大学。数学满分，可如果在数学上花了那么多精力，又哪里有时间去读陀思妥耶夫斯基？”  
谢尔盖耶夫娜惊讶地问：“陀思妥耶夫斯基，在你的年级读陀思妥耶夫斯基？我还闻所未闻。”陀思妥耶夫斯基是介于文学家与哲学家之间的人，他笔下的人物行为病态，他的思想深邃、奥妙，很多大学语文系的学生都未必能读懂。  
“我在研究恶与世界。”  
洛基笑着阻止范达尔说下去：“请不要说这个。谈起这个，等到天黑都未必能谈完。”  
“说说看，”谢尔盖耶夫娜没想到她的学生里竟然隐藏了这样的天才，“说说看，范达尔。”  
“我尽量说得简短。如果说恶源于上帝，那么祂就不是尽善尽美的；如果说恶并非源于上帝，那么祂就不是全知全能的。”这是一则悖论，正着说，不好；反着说，也不好。  
“恶只能是源于我们，而我们又源于上帝。恶既源于上帝，又不源于上帝。我们应当对恶负责，我们是恶的起源。我们造就了一切的恶，是我们的自由选择，也是在祂的授意下创造了恶。”  
这太离经叛道了！叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜看着这个未来的文学家，她的天才学生，不知该说什么好。  
“陀思妥耶夫斯基所拒绝接受的并非上帝，而是上帝所创造的世界。是世界有恶，而非祂创造了恶。我们所迷恋的也不是恶行、恶果，绝不是恶的本身，在陀思妥耶夫斯基笔下的病态，绝不单单是病态。”范达尔看着洛基，“是恶在成为恶之前的，上帝所创造的本真。”是最人性的，是最自由的。


	4. Chapter 4

“那你们呢。”她又看向其他的学生。  
“我想报考海洋技术学院，那里的分数中等，而且工资有保障。”一向沉默的霍根说道，“我的父亲……有癫痫，母亲也身体不好。他们都等着我照顾。”  
海洋技术学院，毕业后到海上平台工作，是有一定风险的工作。  
霍根的脸色变了又变，最终他说：“敬爱的谢尔盖耶夫娜，实不相瞒，我可能考不上海洋技术学院。可我母亲，母亲她……”  
“他可以和沃斯塔格一样，去森林技术学院。”洛基说道，“森林技术学院的分数一直很稳定，很低。只是森林技术学院有着更高的学费，在他本已雪上加霜的家庭中，根本负担不起。”  
索尔说道：“敬爱的谢尔盖耶夫娜，我去哪里都可以。但是我的朋友们，他们都是品德高尚之人。”  
洛基举起酒杯，抢过话来：“不论如何，各位，不论结果如何，我们都有着光明远大的明日。祝亲爱的叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜生日快乐，祝我们有一个令人满意的结果！”  
大家都举起酒杯，碰了杯子。又吃了一阵子，洛基对叶莲娜说道：“能占用您一分钟吗，亲爱的叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜？”  
谢尔盖耶夫娜点点头，示意洛基随她到旁厅去。  
“亲爱的谢尔盖耶夫娜，您想不想将母亲转到波夫教授的诊所去？”洛基问。  
“这是天大的好事，怎么会不想呢？”  
洛基凝视着叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜的眼睛，“您也知道，我和索尔不是亲生兄弟。我的父亲不是奥丁这个蔬菜站站长，而是列宁格勒的教授。波夫教授，恰好为我父亲治过病。如果我和我的亲生父亲说说这件事，他会同意的。”  
在叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜心中，此时此刻，洛基就是上帝派来拯救她的天使。“这……这真是麻烦你了！”  
“小事一桩。”洛基笑着说。  
“你想考哪所大学，需不需要我帮你备考？”叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜愿倾自己一切力量来帮助这名学生。  
洛基依旧笑着，“谢谢您，我想考莫斯科国际关系学院。”  
这要很高的分数，比海洋技术学院、文科大学高上太多。几乎可以说，是最顶尖的大学。“我伯母住在莫斯科，”叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜马上说道，“她家只有她一个人，附近也很安静。你可以备考的时候，住在那里。”  
“谢谢您，谢尔盖耶夫娜，但我已经安排好住宿了。”  
“那……”她要怎么回报这位上帝派来的天使？  
“感谢您。事实上，我没有什么事需要您帮助了。”没有什么是洛基·劳菲森解决不了的问题，“但我的朋友们，我哥哥的朋友们，需要您的帮助。”  
“请说，我乐意做。什么都可以。”  
“什么都可以？”洛基笑着问。“哪怕是从字面上理解的，什么都可以？要知道，我的哥哥、哥哥的朋友们，他们都是品德高尚、正直善良之人，他们所追求的目的也必然如此。可目的的正义，不一定由过程的正义引起；所以，恐怕需要您对为人处世原则做一个小小的修正。哪怕这样也可以？”  
叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜郑重地点头。  
她此时还未领悟到洛基所说的是什么。  
洛基推开旁厅的门，走回客厅，向他的同伴们大声说：“事情办成了，索尔，朋友们。”  
索尔第一个站起来，给了洛基一个接近于窒息的拥抱。沃斯塔格欢呼起来，就连霍根也露出微笑。  
茜芙都不得不夸赞：“很厉害。”  
叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜叫停了他们的狂欢：“先别忙着高兴，我还不知道是什么事呢。”  
洛基微笑着说，好像他还是原来那个上帝的天使，“试卷保险柜的钥匙由您保管，对不对？”  
叶莲娜愣住了。  
“把钥匙暂时借我们一下，可以吧？”  
他们从头到尾，都是为了钥匙而来。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 缺乏过程

他们得到了钥匙，可索尔却高兴不起来。  
索尔看着谢尔盖耶夫娜高悬的尸体。她之前还活着，在和他们说笑，给他们做红菜汤。索尔还记得老师在课堂上的样子，而以后再也不会有这名教师，站在讲台上了。  
洛基逼死了她。他的弟弟，不，洛基·劳菲森逼死了她。  
索尔用最后一点信任问他曾经的弟弟：“洛基……你，不知道事情会变成这样，是吗？”  
洛基对眼前的人命无动于衷。他只是看着手里的钥匙，好像在看着什么新奇玩具。“我最亲爱的哥哥，凡事都有代价。”他轻描淡写地说，对此满不在乎，“你和叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜也没有很亲近吧。何必为一个几乎陌生的教师悲伤？不如为你的朋友庆祝，为你们光明的将来举杯，高呼几声乌拉。如果你们能抽出些许时间，感谢我的聪明才干，就再好不过了。”  
“你知道她会死。”索尔几乎木讷地重复。  
范达尔终于从教师之死中挣脱而出，他嗅出了空气中的不对。“洛基不一定知道，”范达尔说，“但是，叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜已经去了。我们可以打开保险柜，取出试卷，再哀悼我们的老师也不迟。”  
“你说错了，范达尔。一直以来你都是那么聪慧，怎么今天迟钝起来？我知道她的道德观会使她做出冲动行为，这是无法避免的事。但我们的目的不是已经达到了吗？”  
洛基似乎没有发现索尔的不对劲，或者说他发现了，但他不在乎。在他眼中，这一切都是一场关于博弈的游戏，一场以自己为主人公的戏剧。死去的叶莲娜·谢尔盖耶夫娜，暴怒的索尔，都只是舞台上的配角而已。他们不能把自己怎么样。  
索尔突然站起，揪住洛基的衣领，把他从椅子上拎起。  
“你怎么能这样……你怎么会变成这样……”索尔的声音因愤怒而颤抖。  
洛基似乎笃定他不会怎样自己，他笑着说：“我一直如此，哥哥。是你太愚笨，以为我一直是你的亲弟弟，以为我是一只，需要你保护的小兔子。”  
“让我体面一些罢，我的哥哥，至少让你自己体面一些，不要像个屠夫一样抓着我。”  
索尔慢慢松开洛基。洛基站稳后先理了理自己的衣领，掸了掸衬衫上的褶皱。然后，他才慢条斯理地开口：“我不是兔子，我不是猎物。我是猎人，我不需要你的保护，索尔。我可以反过来保护你，比如在这种需要智力的事上。我有一种超乎寻常的天赋：我可以让人们按照我的心愿做事，你看，现在，我们得到了保险柜的钥匙。”  
“你的心愿？你的心愿就是一个活人死去吗？”索尔再也无法忍受，他抄起手边的木椅，就往洛基头上抡。  
洛基被一下击倒在地，可索尔并没有停止他的暴行，他抡着已经断了一条腿的椅子，继续打在这个漂亮的小恶魔身上。  
“不要，”可洛基并没有预料到事情会变成这样，是哪里出了问题，他又害怕又恐惧，一向能言善辩的舌头突然钝了一般，“哥哥，不要！”  
茜芙最先反应过来，上去抱住索尔。范达尔与沃斯塔格也上前拖住索尔。  
“他是你的弟弟！”沃斯塔格喊。  
“他亲口承认不是了！”索尔不为所动，试图冲过包围网。  
“你要用暴力解决问题吗？”茜芙尖叫。  
“是又怎么样？”  
范达尔劝说道：“索尔，你想今天再多一条人命吗？”  
“让开！范达尔，不然，我我连你一起打。”  
索尔一把把三人震倒，而洛基显然受了伤，连门口都没有挪到。  
“哥哥！求你——求你不要！”  
“叶莲娜也曾这样祈求过上帝，她得到了什么作为回应？”索尔把洛基从地上拉起来，而洛基的腿似乎站不起来。他搂着索尔的脖子，以此来减轻疼痛。  
“你想去莫斯科国际关系学院，不，你哪也去不了。”洛基感觉自己的腰似乎要被索尔掐碎了，可他哭得一片模糊，看不清哥哥的表情。  
如果可以，他愿意做一切事来取得哥哥的原谅。一切事。


End file.
